Breach
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sometimes the most dangerous individuals '''blend right in.' ''do not tamper with the content of this page. ---- Breach's :AGE: ~20 hy :GENDER: male :TRIBE: rain :ID: 9402 :EYE COLOR: blue Information :SONG(S): [https://open.spotify.com/track/19YmvsVCetCBeVj6O2mljR?si=ajipYtFsQnu3hRP846Gfxg%7C 1'] [https://open.spotify.com/track/2BBkIgdXLv5vyp1DR0wpQl?si=2Wzb81oTR-q3FLWW7uBinw%7C ⚠️'2] [https://open.spotify.com/track/2DHgvPQD1jApRnT1DBZdrS?si=b4ag8tSnT7u6_4HrpIT5TQ%7C 3'''] [https://open.spotify.com/track/7oK9VyNzrYvRFo7nQEYkWN?si=xFDof-cJQyiSvArgI7-7pw%7C '''4] :DONORS 1: lyrebird, whales :DONORS 2: other misc. animals :PURPOSE 1: mimicry & communication :PURPOSE 2: last resort ambushing :CREATOR: [[Precious (RainWing OC)|'Precious']] :SPONSOR: [[Lucre|'???']] :OWNER: [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']] this character is a part of [[User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/Project Divinity|'Project Divinity']]; do not copy anything provided by this page. credit to the idea of using a lyrebird goes to Pearl while the formatting and general idea for history go to Sleepy ANATOMY & PHYSIOLOGY Subject 9402 is the most draconic looking experiment to date. This is both a great accomplishment, yet also it's own downfall. The subject has the standard build of a RainWing, yet is told to be slightly more muscular in comparison. Not by a noticeable amount, but it's proven. Breach has a longer tail, and seems to be slightly taller than the majority of the RainWing population. Regardless, it still is considered to be average among the others. The frills and wings of the subject are fully functional and move with great fluidity with the remaining joints in it's body. It does not exhibit any deformities, and the only thing to point it out of a crowd would be it's ears. Due to the rat genes it has alongside minor amounts of bat genes, the ears look abnormal. These ears vaguely resemble that of mice and rats, yet are thin and have more of the texture similar to that of bats. There is also a noticeable tuft of fluff in their ears. The choice color scheme given to Breach and chosen by it has been similar to the scheme of a lyrebird. These include primarily dull colors, such as browns and greyed purple. The asymmetrical horns of the subject are a midnight blue with the unintentional lines and twirl of a vibrant orange. The underbelly of the subject is a soft grey with the smallest hint of blue tracing it. Regarding the membranes in the frills of breach, oddly enough it is lighter in hue. Closer to it's body is a creamy milk color where it spreads to a similar, creamy shade of orange. The talons and teeth of the subject seem to be a foggy grey. It's eyes glow with a sky blue color. Regarding the anatomical structures of Breach; simply put, it's unique to any organism. Due to his purpose, he needed to have the proper structures in his body without looking too out of the ordinary. He does have both a larynx and a syrinx, the two being 'combined', in a way, without truly disrupting either systems. Subject 9402 also has the quick system of muscles similar to that of cicadas for repetition. The tymbals in cicadas are also what makes them loud, giving him a boost. These tymbals can be found behind his frills. Breach also has a larger set of lungs compared to most draconics, giving him more time to get messages through without needing to breathe. He has an organ designed in his nasal cavity to mimic that of the whale genes he has in his blood. From this, he can make a series of clicks at higher decibels that would register quicker than most would realize. Because of the varying genes he has in his blood, Breach is also the most diverse, functioning experiment. BEHAVIOR * very hard to scare yet paranoid about relatively everything * generally feels like an outcast because hes the (arguably) most draconic looking subject * stutters because lack of social skills * is rather emotional, but is willing to work with superiors without question * known to put up a rather convincing optimistic facade ** is known as "mr. brightside" * wants to be brave but struggles with trying to be * recorded to have episodes of anger bad enough that breach is unable to recall what had happened ** do not trigger his anger/agitation * aware of capabilities, aware of purpose * rather comical * distanced * bottles things up and never seems to let loose unless aware of being truly alone * gets stressed easily * handles being alone well; doesnt prefer it despite it seeming that way * inferiority complex SKILLSET & WEAKNESS :Natural Skills :* prehensile tail :* camouflage :* extraordinary hearing :Learned Skills :* mimicry :* aim with venom :* frequency + decibel selection: both for hearing and speaking, can range between <1Hz and perhaps even over 300kHz; can also hear sounds that are as faint as -10dB and tolerate sounds as loud (if not louder than) 300dB :* explosive sound: suddenly using volumes above 230dB :* climbing :* agility :* quick reflexes :Weakness :* overwhelming conversation on one frequency :* extreme temperatures :* other venoms :* uhh a lot of things hes not invulnerable or immortal, he can just hear and scream at everything INTERACTIONS :[[Ghost|'1166']]: undefined :[[Abluvion|'1907']]: undefined :[[Papavar|'1914']]: ?? nobody knows :[[Candor|'2518']]: undefined :[[Medusozoa|'2809']]: undefined :[[Eviternity|'3166']]: possible love interest :[[Lasher|'4293']]: undefined :[[Zelus|'6174']]: undefined :[[Skua|'6549']]: shaken neutral, intimidated :[[Adroit|'7613']]: terrified :[[Vector|'7677']]: possibly positive relation :[[Bristle|'8439']]: undefined :Sebecus: undefined CREATION & REPORTS :Planning and steps towards creating 9402 were relatively easy. Through the wealth of his sponsor, as well as the unfortunate event of the previous male RainWing failing, Breach was given a second chance. When he was put on the shelf for initially being a failure, he was already hatched and was merely put to sleep until the higher ups decided on what to do with him. These are the records of his history. : Log #1 Tests for movement since 1 draconic year. ::Subject 9402 struggled with hatching, and before we had to break it out of the egg, we were worried it'd become a stillborn. However, after it hatched, it slowly got a feel for its surroundings. When it became one draconic year, it still had not been moving around much. From its first celebration of hatching, we've been requesting the assistance of varying physical therapists and trainers to help the dragonet begin to move. From working with specific ones, the subject began to move on its own. It has since displayed energetic behavior after figuring out its limits within movement. Tests for general senses since 1 draconic year. ::When the dragonet became one, we started with simple tests. All of its results were relatively bland and ordinary, scoring averages for tests in regards to hearing, tasting, touching, seeing, and smelling. If we want to have a subject designed for communication, it needs to excell in at least parts of these senses. (Namely hearing, scent, and sight.) Tests for this will proceed until the dragonet becomes four draconic years - if the statistics remain average, it will be set aside for another project. Tests for speech since 1 draconic year. ::Speech was a struggle in the early stages of 9402's life. It hatched without a single word, not even an utter of mumbles. This subject will need to begin to learn when and how to speak to others soon, or it will be deemed a failure. The whole point of its existence is communication. Tests for memorization, & other forms of intelligence since 1 draconic year. ::Alongside its speech issues and average sensing, it seems to have memory troubles. If it cannot recall what animal makes a specific sound, how will it mimic it for future communication purposes? We have tried to test the subject on other medias within the grounds of intelligence - if it has a strong suit in memorizing codes (such as morse), if it can track sound patterns from varying animals (scratching, stomping, etc.), or if it can even remember its sponsor's name. It has failed each of these tests fantastically. Emphasize the importance of these tests in the future, and proceed until the age of four is reached. : Log #2 Tests for item since 2 draconic years. :: : Log #3 Tests for item since 3 draconic years. :: : Log #4 Tests for item since 4 draconic years. :: REMINDERS & NOTES * Do not allow it to make sharp high pitched sounds between 23 and 54kHz. This is the frequency used for 7613's kill code. * During high amounts of emotion (namely sadness or anger) the subject seems to leak venom from it's fangs. * Breach is not to spar against the other experiments. It will trigger either his rage or his panicking, and can conclude with catastrophic results. Personal sparring is to take place only between him, scientists, and sponsors if they're willing. ---- Photos of 9402 Dew-BreachBackground.png|by dewspectrum! Dew-Breach.png|by dewspectrum! Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content